Otto's Pet Penguins
by Zim55
Summary: When Dr. Blowhole is on the loose, Agent Otto decides to protect the penguins and adopt them.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the Central Park Zoo. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private were doing their normal secret missions. "Skipper's Log: My men and I are on a top secret mission." Skipper said.

However they saw a sign. It said _Dolphin On The Loose. His name is Dr. Blowhole_. Private screamed. "We're not safe!" he yelled. "Shh! I hear people coming." Skipper said. Then the penguins saw something they never saw before. It was a boy.

The boy looked like he was ten years old, but he was wearing a uniform. He looked very tall for a ten year old. He saw the penguins. "Oh hello." the boy said. Private screamed. "Oh hello." Kowlaski said. "My name is Otto." the boy said.

"Well hello Otto. I'm Skipper, the tall penguin is Kowalski, the penguin with the hair sticking out is Rico, and this cute little fella is Private." Skipper said. Rico waved. "Hello." Kowalski said. "Hey, um any chance I can adopt any animals. "Well we're not pets. We're wild animals." Skipper. "Yes! Please take us! There's a dolphin after us! His name is Dr. Blowhole!" Private yelled.

"Private? Why would you say that?" Skipper asked. "Skipper, please. Any animal can attack me in a minute." Private said. "Okay. Don't worry. I'll take care of you guys." Otto said. Skipper sighed. Kowalski and Rico had no problem with that at all. He walked over to the zookeeper, Alice. "Hello, can I adopt these four cute penguins?" Otto asked. "We are not cute!" Skipper yelled.

"Why of course you can. Their names are Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private." Alice said. "I know their names." Otto said. So Otto took the penguins out of the zoo. "You're gonna love it." Otto said. "Where exactly are you taking us?" Skipper asked.

"To a great place. My job." Otto said. "Your job?" Kowalski asked. "wait, aren't you a little young to have a job?" Rico nodded. "Well actually, this organization is run by kids." Otto said. "Kids?" Private asked. "Yes." Otto said.

"I think I'm going to like this place. I mean, I already like kids." Private said. "Me too." Kowalski said. "yeah, yeah, yeah." Rico said. "Uh. I don't know. We normally stay away from people." Skipper said. "Oh Skipper, don't be so anti-social." Private said.

"Do you even know what anti-social means?" Kowalski asked. "No." Private said. "it means that you don't like talking to people." Kowlaski said. "Now guys, listen to me. We are going to be squished into tubes." Otto said. "Yeah!" Rico said. "I'm up to that." Kowalski said.

"So am I!" Private said. "I'm gonna pass." Skipper said. "Oh well. Meet you at the building!" Kowalski said. Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Otto were squished into tubes. Meanwhile, Skipper walked all the way to the building. Two minutes later, Otto and the three penguins entered the tube lobby.

"Here it is." Otto said. Otto took the three penguins to his desk. "Hey Olive." Otto said. The girl at the desk looked at him. "Hey partner." she said. Then she saw three penguins. "Um Otto, what are those?"

"My penguins!" Otto said. "Otto, why did you take the penguins from the Central Park Zoo?" Olive asked. "What will Ms. O say?" Then a young girl walked over to Olive and Otto. She looked like a seven year old. "Otto! Why are there penguins in here?" she asked. "Ms. O, I can explain. These are my penguins. This is Kowalski, Rico, and Private." Otto said.

"Well hello. I'm Ms. O." Ms. O said. "I'm going to show you around headquarters." Otto said. "Otto, you can't keep your penguins in here." Ms. O said. "Why not? We won't cause any problems." Kowalski said. "I said you can't keep them in here!" Ms. O yelled. Private screamed.

"Come on Ms. O." Otto said. "Are you penguins trouble?" Ms. O asked. Kowalski shook his head. "No. We're innocent penguins." Kowalski said. "Fine. You can stay here." Ms. O said. "yes!" Private yelled.

"Now is it just the three of you?" Ms. O asked. "Nope." Kowalski said. 'There actually is one more penguin." Private said. "Where is he?" Ms. O asked. "Or is the penguin a girl?"

"No. Our leader is a boy." Kowalski said. "Oh." Ms. O said. "Where is he? Didn't he go though the tubes like you three did?" Rico shook his head. "Nope." Private said. "Skipper has his own ideas. He doesn't like going though things that he's not use to." Kowalski said.

"Okay. Well Olive, Otto, show the penguins around." Ms. O said. "Oh sure." Olive said. "First we will take you to the lab." Otto said. Olive and Otto took the penguins to the lab. They saw a ten year old girl working on a gadget. "Hey Oona." Olive said. "Howdy do!" Oona said. Then she saw the penguins.

"Who are these guys?" Oona asked. "We are penguins." Kowalski said. "My name is Kowalski, this is Private, and that's Rico." Then the penguins saw a thirteen year old boy with glasses walk over to Oona. He was wearing the exact same uniform as Oona.

"Oona? Who are these penguins?" the boy asked. "Oh this is Kowalski, Rico, and Private." Oona said. "They're my pets." Otto said. "Let me get this straight. You stole the penguins from the Central Park Zoo and made them your pets?" the boy asked. "No! The zookeeper said that I can have them." Otto said. "Right." the male scientist said.

"Who are you?" Kowlaski asked. "Oh I'm Oscar." the male scientist said. "wait. I thought there were four penguins."

"Yes, but our leader took the long way." Kowalski said. "Why?" Oscar asked. "Well he's not use to this new stuff." Kowalski said. "yeah." Private said. "Otto, can I talk to you for a minute?" Oscar asked. "Oh sure." Oscar took Otto to the side of the lab. "Why did you take them?" Oscar asked.

"There is an evil dolphin after them. His name is Dr. Blowhole. We need to protect them." Otto said. "But we're agents. This is not a petting zoo." Oscar said. "Just trust me with this one." Otto said. Oscar sighed. "Okay." Oscar said. "Oscar! You need to help me!" Oona yelled.

Oscar ran over to Oona. "What is it?" Oscar asked. "Rico just ate three of my gadgets." Oona yelled. "Okay. Rico, spit it out." Oscar said. Rico shook his head. "Nope." he said. "Rico!" Oscar said. "Rico, spit it out." Private said.

"No. Mine!" Rico yelled. Dr. O walked to the agents. "What's going on here?" she asked. "This penguin ate three of my gadgets." Oona said. "Okay. I will get them out." Dr. O said and she picked up Rico. "Is Rico going to be okay?" Private asked. "yeah. Totally." Otto said.

Meanwhile, Skipper was trying to get to the building where Otto took his brothers. "He just had to make us pets. Everything was fine until he made us his cute and cuddly penguins! We are NOT cute and cuddly! We're secret agents! I swear, I will peck him until he understands!" Skipper yelled.

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. O put Rico down. "Okay Rico, I need to do an X-ray." Dr. O said. "Do you understand?" Rico didn't say anything. "Rico? Are you listening?" Dr. O asked. Rico still didn't say anything. "Kowalski! Private!" Dr. O yelled. The two penguins walked in. "What is it?" Kowalski asked.

"Rico's not saying anything." Dr. O said. "Oh yeah. Rico also doesn't talk that much." Private said. "Well Rico does talk, but it's normally gibberish." Kowalski said. "Okay. Thanks Kowalski." Dr. O said. Kowalski and Private left Dr. O's office and Dr. O was working on Rico.

Meanwhile, Oona was very upset. "Why!?" She asked. Oscar walked over to Oona. "Why what?" he asked. "Rico ate three of my gadgets!" Oona screamed. "Can you at least tell me what gadgets they were?" Oscar asked. "Maybe we can combine gadgets."

Oona sighed. "Okay. I'll tell you the gadgets that Rico ate. He ate the Seahorse-inator, the Duck-inator, and the Bow Tie-inator." Oona said. "What is the Bow Tie-inator?" Oscar asked. "It makes bow ties." Oona said. "Why not buy a bow tie?" Oscar asked.

"Nah. Making the gadget is better." Oona said. "Okay." Oscar said. Then Oscar and Oona saw Kowalski working in the lab. "Look at me guys. I'm a scientist!" Kowalski said. Oscar laughed. "Nice job Kowalski. You really look like a scientist." Oscar said.

"Thanks Oscar. I just love Science!" Kowalski said. "Me too." Oscar said. "Oona, look at Kowalski. He's being a scientist. Maybe you can be my new lab assistant." Oona was annoyed. "No!" she yelled. "I thought I was your new lab assistant."

"Oona, can't we have two lab assistants?" Oscar asked. "No!" Oona yelled. "You're not being fair Oona." Oscar said. Ms. O walked in. "How is the new gadgets?" Ms. O asked. "Perfect." Kowalski said. He handed Ms. O the gadgets. "Thanks Kowalski." Ms. O said. "Oscar, meet me in my office, and bring Kowalski with you."

"Sure thing Ms. O." Oscar said. Otto walked over to Oscar. "Hey what's going on?" Otto asked. "Kowalski's helping me in the lab." Oscar said. "Okay where is the leader of the penguins?" Ms. O asked. "He should be here soon." Otto said. Then Olympia and Otis walked to Otto. "Hey Otto, your last penguin is here." Otis said.

"Really!? yes!" Otto yelled. The penguin walked in. His head was flatter then the other three. "Gentlemen, I am here." the penguin said. "Skipper!" Kowalski and Private yelled. "I'm Ms. O." Ms. O said. "Well nice to meet you Ms. O. I'm Skipper." Skipper said.

"And these are my four pet penguins." Otto said. "Pet penguins? Wait, where's Rico?" Skipper asked. "Rico ate three gadget and now Dr. O is getting them out." Kowalski said. "Dr. O is the doctor at the squad." Private said.

"Okay." Skipper said. Dr. O walked into the lab. She was holding Rico in one hand and three gadgets in the other hand. "Oscar, my name is Doctor O. I met you a thousand times. We solve cases together once in a while. I have a lab coat.." Before Dr. O can finish, Oscar started talking.

"Yeah I know." Oscar said. "Anyway, here are the three gadgets that Rico ate." Dr. O said and she handed Oscar the gadgets. "Thanks." Oscar said and he went back to the lab. "Come on Oona." Oona sighed. "Okay." Oona said. Oscar and Oona went back to the lab.

Meanwhile at the Central Park Zoo, Dr. Blowhole entered. "Peng-u-ins? Where are you?" Blowhole asked. He looked around the zoo. "Drat! They're not here. Where are the peng-u-ins!?" Dr. Blowhole was still looking for the penguins.

An eleven year old boy walked up to Dr. Blowhole. "Hello." A boy said. "Who are you?" Dr. Blowhole asked. "I'm Todd, but other people call me Odd Todd because I cause oddness." the boy said. "And you are?

"My name is Dr. Blowhole." Dr. Blowhole said. "What are you looking for?" Odd Todd asked. "I'm looking for some peng-u-ins." Dr. Blowhole said. "Um peng-u-ins? No, the word is called penguins." Odd Todd said. "No! It's called peng-u-ins!" Dr. Blowhole yelled. "You got it all wrong man. The word is called penguins." Odd Todd said.

"Peng-u-ins!" Dr. Blowhole yelled. "Penguins!" Odd Todd yelled. "Peng-u-ins!" Dr. Blowhole screamed. "Penguins!" Odd Todd yelled. Dr. Blowhole growled. "Never mind! I've got better things to do." Dr. Blowhole said. "Wait where are the penguins?" Odd Todd asked.

"I don't know." Dr. Blowhole said. Odd Todd walked to the zookeeper. "Excuse me, where are the penguins?" he asked. "Oh the penguins. You see a ten year old boy in a odd uniform took them." Alice said and then she walked away. Odd Todd ran back to Dr. Blowhole.

"The Odd Squad agents have the penguins!" Odd Todd yelled. "What!?" Dr. Blowhole said. "Otto! Otto took the penguins!" Odd Todd yelled. "Hey, how about we work together? That way you can oddness and I can get the peng-u-ins." Dr. Blowhole said.

"Good idea." Odd Todd said. Meanwhile, back at the Odd Squad headquarters, Ms. O called everyone to her office. "You wanted to see us Ms. O?" Olive asked. "Yes. Something very odd has happened. I was spying on two villains and they're heading here." Ms. O said.

"Who? Is it Flatam?" Otto asked. "Jimmy Jinx?" Olive asked. "The Shapeshifter?" Olympia asked. "Noisemaker?" Otis asked. "No, no, no, and no. Odd Todd." Ms. O said. "Oh no." Olive said. "And he's not alone." Ms. O said. "Well who else is with him?" Oscar asked.

"Well we already know that it's not Flatan, Jimmy Jinx, the Shapeshifter, or Noisemaker." Olympia said. "You're right partner." Otis said. "Is it Equal Evan?" Oona asked. "No." Ms. O said. "That guy who sells odd drinks? Glenn?" Otto asked. "No." Ms. O said. "Just let me tell you who it is. It's...

"Tiny Dancer?" Olive asked. "Symmetric-Al?" Otto asked. "Even Steven?" Olive asked. "Okay now you're just naming random villains." Ms. O said. "It's a villain who you don't know. Only the penguins know who it is." Ms. O said. "Oh no." Kowalski said. "The villain who is with Odd Todd is Dr. Blowhole." Ms. O said. The Penguins gasped.

 **To Be Continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

Private screamed. "Private, calm down." Kowalski said. "I have to talk to O'Brian and tell him to shut the tubes down." Ms. O said and she walked away. "What do we do?" Private asked. "Don't worry guys, I said that I will protect you guys from Blowhole." Otto said. "And that's what I'm going to do."

Ms. O walked to the Tube Lobby. "O'Brian, I want you to shut the tubes down." Ms. O said. "Why?" O'Brian asked. "Well there are two villains who are coming here." Ms. O said. "Got it Ms. O." O'Brian said and the shut the tubes down. "Thanks." Ms. O said and she walked away. Meanwhile Odd Todd and Dr. Blowhole were trying to go though the tubes. "Oh come on! Why can't I go though the tubes?" Odd Todd asked.

"Could it be broken?" Dr. Blowhole asked. "No! They were working before because Otto used them to get the penguins." Odd Todd said. "Great! Now I'll never get the peng-u-ins. Wait isn't there another way to get there?" Dr. Blowhole asked. "You're right." Odd Todd said. "Silly agents. They think we're going to give up. I don't think so." Odd Todd and Dr. Blowhole took the longer way to the squad.

Meanwhile, Otto was doing his best to protect his penguins. Private was freaking out, Kowalski was working on an experiment in the lab. He was wearing a lab coat and he had a bow tie on. He used the Bow Tie-inator to make himself have a bow tie.

"Maybe we can make a gadget that can make Odd Todd and Dr. Blowhole leave." Kowalski said. "How? We can just make Odd Todd leave!" Oona yelled. "Easy. Calm down." Oscar said. "Sorry." Kowalski said. "It's alright Kowalski. Oona's just not herself." Oscar said.

"I'm fine! I'm just jealous that's all." Oona said. "Why? Kowalski asked. "You're more smarter than me." Oona said. "Whoa. I never said that I was smarter." Kowalski said. "Guys, focus! How can we save the penguins from Dr. Blowhole?" Oscar asked.

Rico looked at a gadget and ate it. "Rico! Stop that right now!" Oona yelled. "I got this. Rico, can you please regurgitate that gadget?" Oscar asked. "Okay." Rico said and he threw up the gadget. Oscar looked at the gadget. "Maybe this can work." Oscar said.

"What gadget is that?" Oona asked. "Well remember the Cherry-On-Top-Inator?" Oscar asked. "Yeah, but I thought that I destroyed that gadget." Oona said. "I know, but we can use this. Dr. Blowhole has a hole on his head right?" Oscar asked.

"Yes. Why do you think we call him Dr. Blowhole?" Kowalski asked. "Oh. Right. Sorry." Oscar said. "I'm not mad at you." Kowalski said. "Anyway, since Dr. Blowhole has a hole on his head, we can make a cherry go on that hole." Oscar said. That's a great idea." Kowalski said.

Otto walked in. "Hey. Did you find any ideas?" Otto asked. "Yes. We can use the Cherry-On-Top-Inator to make a cherry and it can fall on Dr. Blowhole's head. There's a hole on his head." Oscar said. "Good plan." Otto said. Skipper walked in. "Where is Dr. Blowhole?" Skipper asked. "he's here!?" Private asked.

"No. He's not here. Skipper and Private calm down." Otto said. Then they heard someone singing. It was Olive. "There's a sea mammal on a roll. Evil swims in his soul. You will feel his flippers clutch. Surprisingly smooth to the touch. Look out below, for your fluke-tailed foe, he's Doctor Blowhole!"

Then they heard a crash. "What was that? Otto asked. Odd Todd walked in. "Hello Odd Squad!" he said. "Odd Todd!" Ms. O said. "this is not good." Olympia said. "And I'm not alone." Odd Todd said. The agents heard a laugh that sounded like a dolphin's laugh. Dr. Blowhole appeared.

"Guess who peng-u-ins?" Dr. Blowhole asked. "Blowhole!" Private yelled. "That's right. Now I'm here for my revenge!" Dr. Blowhole said. "Oh no." Private said. Skipper saw Dr. Blowhole. "Blowhole! What are you doing here?" Skipper asked.

"Well my friend Odd Todd told me that you were here." Dr. Blowhole said. "What do we do?" Private asked. "Relax. I got this." Otto said. Otto took the Cherry-On-Top-Inator out and zapped it on Dr. Blowhole. But the cherry missed Dr. Blowhole.

"Oh man!" Otto yelled. "Nice try Otto, but I'm still going to capture your peng-u-ins." Dr. Blowhole said. Rico regurgitated a playing card and threw it at Dr. Blowhole. Dr. Blowhole grabbed onto the card. "No!" Rico yelled. "Yes! This is perfect." Dr. Blowhole said.

"You won't get away with this!" Ms. O yelled. Odd Todd took out a gadget and made Ms. O fly in the air. "Odd Todd! Put me down! Now!" Ms. O yelled. "No." Odd Todd said. "I'm going to cause lots of oddness and you are not going to stop me!"

Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Otto were fighting Dr. Blowhole. Oscar and Oona were hiding behind the lab desk. "We're safe under here." Oscar said. "Odd Todd, how's it going?" Dr. Blowhole asked. "Good. I'm just going to take this gadget." Odd Todd said. "You better not!" Ms. O said. Odd Todd left Ms. O's office.

"Get out!" Kowalski yelled. Dr. Blowhole grabbed onto Private. "Skipper!" Private yelled. "Private! No!" Skipper yelled. "Leave him alone!" Otto yelled. "Farewell peng-u-ins!" Dr. Blowhole said and he left. "Private." Skipper said.

"I'm sorry Skipper." Otto said. "Private. My little brother." Skipper said. "Skipper, we will save him." Kowalski said. Skipper looked at Kowalski, Rico, and Otto. "Really?" Skipper asked and he started crying. "yes." Otto said. "Uh huh." Rico said. "Okay. We're coming Private. Don't worry." Skipper said.

 **To Be Continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kowalski and Rico were playing a game. Skipper walked over to them. "How can you think of playing cards when Private is in danger?" Skipper asked. "Playing a game helps me think." Kowalski said. "Guys focus. We need to save Private." Otto said. Kowalski and Rico stopped playing. "Okay but we need a plan." Kowalski said.

"Well maybe you guys can distract Dr. Blowhole and I'll save Private." Otto said. "You're not saving him without me!" Skipper yelled. "Okay." Otto said. "Not a problem." Meanwhile, Dr. Blowhole and Odd Todd went into a secret hideout. Private was in a cage. "Let me out! Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Otto! Help!" Private screamed.

"Shut up!" Odd Todd yelled. "You, zip it! Odd Todd follow me." Dr. Blowhole said. Dr. Blowhole and Odd Todd walked away. "You just wait Blowhole. My brothers and Otto will come for me! I know it." Private said. "I said shut up or I will put tape on your beak." Odd Todd said. Private screamed.

"Get the tape." Dr. Blowhole said. "Well I have a Tape-inator gadget. It can make tape appear." Odd Todd said. "Do it." Dr. Blowhole said. Odd Todd fired up the gadget and tape was in Odd Todd's hand. He put it on Private's beak. "No!" Private mumbled.

Meanwhile, back at the Odd Squad headquarters, Otto took the three penguins to the tube lobby. "O'Grady, send us to Dr. Blowhole's lair." Otto said. "Wait, who's Dr. Blowhole?" O'Grady asked. "He's an evil dolphin. He also is my penguin's arch enemy." Otto said. "Preparing to squishinate! Squishinating!" O'Grady said and he sent Otto and the penguins to Dr. Blowhole's lair.

A few minutes later, Otto, Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico entered Dr. Blowhole's lair. "I remember this place." Skipper said. "Of course you do. This is Dr. Blowhole's lair." Kowalski said. "Now where's Private?" Otto asked. Rico was pointing to something.

"What is it Rico?" Skipper asked. Rico pointed to a cage. Skipper, Kowalski, and Otto gasped. "Private." Skipper said. "Well at least he's alive." Kowalski said. "But we need to save him." Otto said. Odd Todd heard the talking. "Who goes there!?" he asked.

"Shh." Otto said. Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico nodded. "What's going on here?" Dr. Blowhole asked. "I heard someone." Odd Todd said. "Search everywhere." Dr. Blowhole said. Odd Todd walked away. "Okay we need to keep quiet." Otto said. "That's easy." Skipper said. "Yeah." Rico said. "See anything?" Dr. Blowhole asked.

"Nothing sir." Odd Todd said. "Maybe it was just your imagination." Dr. Blowhole said. "No. I'm not kidding. I heard something." Odd Todd said. Then Kowalski started to sneeze. "Oh no. Don't." Skipper said. "I...ah...can't help it." Kowalski said.

"Rico, put your wing on Kowalski's beak." Skipper said. "Got it." Rico said and he put his wing on Kowalski's beak. "Rico, it's not working." Kowalski said. Otto looked at the penguins. "What's going on?" he asked. "Helping Kowalski." Rico said. "Skipper, explain what's going on." Otto said.

"Kowalski feels like he's going to sneeze and Rico's trying to stop him." Skipper said. "Oh. Let me help." Otto said. "Guys, it's not helping." Kowalski said. "Shh!" Skipper yelled and looked around. He didn't want Dr. Blowhole and Odd Todd finding him, his brothers, or Otto.

"So far I don't see anyone." Odd Todd said. "Never mind that. I need a gadget that can destroy Private." Dr. Blowhole said. "Oh yeah. I have a gadget for that." Odd Todd said. He handed Dr. Blowhole the gadget. Private screamed.

"This is not working." Otto said and he let go of Kowalski's beak. Kowalski sighed. "It was a false alarm." Kowalski said. "Okay. Now we have to be quiet." Skipper said. Rico regurgitated a bomb and it exploded. Dr. Blowhole heard the explosion. "Who was that?" he asked. He saw Otto and the three penguins.

"Well. Peng-u-ins. We meet once again." Dr. Blowhole said. "Oh no." Kowalski said. Skipper slapped Rico. "Sorry." Rico said. "Get them!" Dr. Blowhole said. The penguins were sliding on their stomachs and Otto ran away. "Agent Otto. What a nice surprise." Odd Todd said.

"Just let my penguin go!" Otto yelled. "Never!" Odd Todd yelled. Dr. Blowhole pressed a button. Private got zapped with the gadget. Skipper gasped. "Private!" he yelled. Private was knocked out. "Otto, distract Dr. Blowhole, Rico, get Private out of that cage!" Skipper yelled.

Otto was running from Odd Todd and Dr. Blowhole. Rico regurgitated a bomb and the cage exploded. Then Rico carried Private over to Kowalski. Skipper ran over to his brothers. "Private?" Skipper asked. "No! Private!"

Kowalski and Rico closed their eyes. Otto ran back. "What did I miss?" he asked. Then Otto gasped. "Private!" Skipper started crying. "No." Skipper said. "Yes! I destroyed him!" Dr. Blowhole said. "Rico, attack him!" Kowalski said. Rico ran up Dr. Blowhole and attack him.

"What are you doing!?" Dr. Blowhole asked. Then Blowhole knocked Rico down. Rico ran back to Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Otto. "Private please wake up." Skipper said. "I'm sorry Skipper, but Private is...gone." Kowalski said. Skipper was kneeling down to Private.

Suddenly, Private opened his eyes. "Skipper?" he asked. Skipper looked at Private. He was alive. "You're alive!" Skipper yelled. He hugged his little brother. "Oh Private. I'm so glad that you're alive."

"No!" Dr. Blowhole yelled. He got so angry. He pressed a button and then a huge cage fell down. Private, Rico, Kowalski, Skipper, and Otto were trapped. "Oh great." Skipper said. "Now what do we do? We're stuck." Kowalski said. Rico regurgitated another bomb and the cage exploded.

"Now lets head back to the squad." Otto said. "Right." Kowalski said. "wait there's still oddness at the squad." Private said. "Private's right. Lets stop the oddness." Skipper said.

 **To Be Continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

Otto and the penguins went back to the squad. There was chaos! Ms. O was flying in the air. Oscar and Oona were hiding under the lab desk. "What the heck happened here?" Otto asked. "Well Ms. O's still in the air." Oscar explained. "Can someone please get me down?" Ms. I asked. "Sure." Otto said. "Hang on Otto, we got this." Skipper said. He took out a gadget and he helped Ms. O.

"Thanks." Ms. O said. "Anytime. Just remember that we are the penguins." Skipper said. Ms. O was smiling. "Wow Otto. I had no idea that your penguins are so helpful." Ms. O said. "Yep. They are." Otto said. "Hey, what if I made your penguins agents?" Ms. O asked. Otto gasped. "Really?" Otto asked. "Yeah. Let me see if these penguins know about Odd Squad." Ms. O said.

Two minutes went by. Skipper and Rico were in an Odd Squad uniform. Kowalski was wearing a lab coat. He used the Bow Tie-inator to make himself have a bow tie. "Wow." Otto said. "My penguins are now Odd Squad agents, but wait. Where's Private?"

Ms. O walked over to Otto. "Otto, Private's not ready to become an agent yet. He's still learning." Ms. O said. "Well when will he be ready?" Otto asked. "Otto, give it some time. I'm training him." Ms. O said. Private sighed. "Wait, so I can't hang out with my brothers?" Private asked. "Private, you can still hang out with your brothers, but you can't solve odd cases." Ms. O said.

Private walked away. Oona screamed. Olive ran into the lab. "What is it Oona?" she asked. "Rico's eating another gadget!" Oona screamed. Otto ran in. "Rico! We talked about this!" Otto said. "Sorry." Rico said and he threw up the gadget. "Ew." Oona said. "Why does he do this?"

"Did I tell you that Rico is half goat?" Otto asked. "No." Oscar and Oona said. "Well he is." Otto said. "Great." Oona said. "Otto, if we did an x-ray with Rico, we would probably see the gadgets that he ate." Oscar said. "Yep." Otto said. "Otto, control your penguins." Olive said. "No problem partner." Otto said.

Then Oscar and Oona saw Kowalski in the lab, wearing goggles. "Kowalski?" Otto asked. "What are you doing?" Oscar asked. "Hey guys. Since Oscar taught me how to read, I was wondering if he can teach me how to be an Odd Squad scientist." Kowalski said.

"I'd be happy to teach you." Oscar said. "What? No! Oscar's supposed to teach me." Oona said. "Rico, Skipper! In my office! Now!" Ms. O yelled. Skipper and Rico ran to Ms. O's office. "You wanted to see us Ms. O?" Skipper asked. "yes. Something very odd has happened. You need to stop Odd Todd. He and Dr. Blowhole are up to something." Ms. O said. "No problem." Skipper said.

Skipper and Rico ran out of Ms. O's office, got some gadgets from the lab and left. "I wish I can help them." Private said. "Private, you're not ready yet." Ms. O said. "I know. Why does everyone have to rub it in my face?" Private asked. "Sorry Private, but it's true." Otto said. Private walked into the lab. Kowalski was in the lab with Oscar and Oona. "I can't believe that I can wear goggles." Kowalski said.

"Well these are special goggles. These goggles fit everyone. I don't have to buy more goggles for other scientists." Oscar said. "Wait, you made these?" Kowalski asked. "Yep." Oscar said. "Oscar's a scientist." Oona said. "Yes. I know that he's a scientist." Kowalski said. "Oscar also thinks that _I'm_ the number one lab assistant." Oona said.

Oscar was confused. "What? I never said that." Oscar said. "Well of course you did." Oona said. "Nice lie." Oscar said. "But it's true right? I mean I am the number one lab assistant right?" Oona asked. "We'll talk about that later." Oscar said. Oona walked away. "Now where are those gadgets?" Oscar asked. Kowalski handed Oscar a gadget.

"Wow. Thanks Kowalski." Oscar said. Oona saw Oscar and Kowalski. She sighed and then banged into Olive. "Sorry Olive." Oona said. "Not a problem." Olive said. "Oh hey Oona. What's up?"

"Nothing. Kowalski's smarter than I am." Oona said. "Oona, that's not true. Sure Kowalski is smart, but you're smart too." Olive said. "Now Oscar will relay on Kowalski more than me." Oona said. "I'm sure that's not true." Olive said.

"It is true!" Oona yelled. "Okay! Calm down." Olive said. Otto walked over to his partner. "What's going on?" he asked. "Oona fells left out." Olive said. "Oona." Otto said. "It's true." Oona said. "Oh come on Oona. Oscar cares about you too." Otto said. "But he's always talking to Kowalski." Oona said.

Meanwhile, Ms. O was training Private. "I just wish that I was an agent just like Kowalski, Rico, and Skipper." Private said. "You will be. You just need a little more training." Ms. O said. A few minutes later, Skipper and Rico came back. "There you two are." Ms. O said. "Hi guys." Private said. Otto walked in. "Did you stop Dr. Blowhole?" he asked.

"Well we stopped Odd Todd from causing more oddness, but we couldn't stop Dr. Blowhole." Skipper said. "Well where did he go!?" Ms. O asked. "We're not sure." Skipper said. "So is Private an agent yet?" Ms. O shook her head.

"No." Ms. O said. "He still has a lot of training to do." Ms. O said. "It's not fair!" Private yelled. Oona walked in. "Neither is getting replaced by a penguin in the lab!" Oona said. "Whoa! What's going on here?" Ms. O asked.

"I want to be an agent." Private said. "I know about Private's problem. What's your problem Oona?" Ms. O asked. "Kowalski's smarter than me!" Oona yelled. "Okay stop!" Ms. O yelled. "I will solve your problem Oona." Ms. O said.

 **To Be Continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ms. O went to the lab and saw Kowalski. Kowalski was making a new gadget. Oscar was helping him. "I don't believe this." Oona said. "Oona please. I got this." Ms. O said. "Okay." Oona said. "Oscar, I need to talk to you." Ms. O said. "Okay." Oscar said. "Outside the lab." Ms. O said. "Okay." Oscar said. Ms. O took Oscar out of the lab. "So what's going on here?" Oscar asked. "It's about Oona. She's very upset." Ms. O said. "She's jealous."

"Why?" Oscar asked. "Well you and Kowalski keep talking to each other and Oona feels left out." Ms. O said. "Oh no. This is all my fault." Oscar said. Oona walked to Oscar. "It's true." Oona said. "Look Oona, I'm very sorry." Oscar said. "It's alright Oscar." Oona said. Kowalski walked over to Oona and Oscar. "Am I in trouble?" he asked. "No. Oona was just jealous." Oscar said. "Kowalski, I'm very sorry about what happened." Oona said. "I shouldn't have been jealous."

"It's okay Oona." Kowalski said. "Now can we all be friends here?" Ms. O asked. "Yes." Oona and Kowalski said. Then Otto ran to Ms. O. "Ms. O! Ms. O! I have bad news!" Otto yelled. "What is it Otto?" Ms. O asked. "It's about Dr. Blowhole." Otto said. "Oh no." Kowalski said. "What is Blowhole up to this time?" Oscar asked. "Well he's still after the penguins." Otto said. Dr. O walked to Ms. O. "I have bad news." she said.

"What is it Doctor?" Ms. O asked. "There's this horrible disease that's going around. It's called Penguin Flu." Dr. O said. "Penguin Flu?" the others asked. "Yes." Dr. O said. "What does this disease do?" Oscar asked. "Well the name should explain everything. It only affects penguins." Dr. O said. "No!" Otto yelled. "Not the penguins."

"Otto, why did you scream like that? It's so childish." Oscar said. "I'm sorry Oscar. I'm just so nervous about my penguins." Otto said. "Relax. We'll be fine." Kowalski said. Then he coughed. Oscar and Oona looked at him. "I'm fine." Kowalski said. Private walked over to Otto. He didn't look good. "Private?" Otto asked. "Hi Otto. I'm not feeling well." Private said. "Oh no." Otto said. "This disease is spreading."

"Well at least Skipper and Rico are fine." Oscar said. Skipper ran to the agents. "Hey, has anyone seen Rico? I don't know where he is." Skipper said. Olive walked over to everyone. "I think Rico went to the bathroom." Olive said. Otis and Olympia saw everyone by the lab and they decided to join in. "What's going on here?" Otis asked. "Hi penguins." Olympia said. "Otto, what's wrong with Kowalski and Private?"

"They're not feeling well. There's a disease called Penguin Flu." Otto said. "Penguin Flu?" Otis asked. "It only affects penguins." Dr. O said. "Oh. Okay." Otis said. "Well are they going to be alright?" Olympia asked. "yeah. They'll be fine." Dr. O said. "Good." Olympia said. "We're actually looking for Rico." Skipper said. "I told you. He was in the bathroom. For ten minutes." Olive said. "Ten minutes? What the heck is he doing in the bathroom for ten minutes?" Otto asked. "I wonder if he has the Penguin Flu." Dr. O said.

Five minutes later, Rico came back. He didn't look well either. "Rico! There you are! Where were you?" Skipper asked. Rico didn't say anything. Although he did look a little green. "Rico? You alright buddy?" Skipper asked. Rico shook his head and he put his wings over his beak. Skipper gasped. "Get a bucket!" he yelled.

Olympia and Otis got a bucket. "That was fast." Olive said. Olympia took out a gadget from behind her back. "Bucket-inator." she said. "Nice work. Rico threw up in the bucket. "Yep. He has the Penguin Flu." Dr. O said. "I better take the three of them and try to find a cure." Dr. O took Kowalski, Rico, and Private and took them to her office. "If Skipper gets sick, tell me." she said and walked away. Everyone looked at Skipper.

"Hey don't look at me. I'm fine." he said. "Okay. Now everyone back to work!" Ms. O yelled. "Yes Ms. O!" everyone said. Oscar and Oona went back to the lab. "Come on partner." Olive said. "Okay." Otto said and he picked up Skipper. Olympia and Otis went to Olive and Otto's desk. "So tell us about Dr. Blowhole's lair." Olympia said. "Well it's creepy." Otto said.

"You mean like when we go see Baby Genius?" Olympia asked. "No. Nothing like that." Otto said. Meanwhile, Dr. O put the other three penguins in penguin size beds. "Are we going to die?" Private asked. "What? No!" Kowalski yelled. "No one is going to die. I just need to find a cure." Dr. O said. "I don't want to die." Private said.

"Private! No one is going to die!" Kowalski yelled. "I just hope that Dr. Blowhole doesn't cause problems. We can't stop him." Private sighed. "Skipper?" Rico asked. "I don't know Rico. Dr. Blowhole is very strong. Skipper might not be able to stop him." Kowalski said. "Oh man." Private said.

"I know Private." Kowalski said. "No. I mean my stomach hurts." Private said. "Oh." Kowalski said. Otto walked in. "Hey guys. Wait. I'm not Oscar." Otto said. "Hey Otto." Kowalski said. "Otto, my name is Dr. O. I've met you a thousand times. I have a lab coat and I..."

"I know who you are." Otto said. "Okay. That saves some time. You can't be with the penguins right now." Dr. O said. "Why not?" Otto asked. "I'm trying to work on a cure." Dr. O said. "Okay. I get it." Otto said and he walked away. "What's next!?" Dr. O asked. "Um us?" Kowalski asked. "Oh. Right." Dr. O said.

 **To Be Continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dr. O was still working on the cure. "So what can we do?" Kowalski asked. "If I were you, I'd relax and don't say anything." Dr. O said. "Alright." Kowalski said. Private sighed. "This is so boring." Private said. "Yeah." Rico said. "I'm bored too, but we have to stay here until Dr. O finds a cure." Kowalski said. Skipper was still with Olive and Otto. However, he didn't feel good either, but he tried his best to ignore it.

"So partner, how can we solve this case?" Olive asked. Otto was looking at Skipper. "Skipper, are you alright?" Otto asked. "Partner, focus." Olive said. Then she saw Skipper lying down on Otto's lap. "Otto, is everything alright?" Olive asked. "I don't know Olive. He's not talking to me." Otto said. "Does he have the Penguin Flu?" Olive asked. "I hope not." Otto said. "Don't worry. I'll tell Dr. O." Olive said. "Dr. O!"

Dr. O ran out of her office. "What is it?" she asked. "It's Skipper! He's not acting like his usual self." Otto said. Dr. O looked at Skipper. "It looks like he has the Penguin Flu. I better take him to my office." Dr. O said. She took Skipper and left. Otto sighed. "It's okay partner. Dr. O knows what to do." Olive said. "I know." Otto said.

Dr. O walked back into her office with Skipper in her hand. The other penguins saw Skipper. "Skipper?" the others said. "Hi." Skipper said. "What are you doing here?" Private asked. "I'm sick too." Skipper said. "Oh no." Kowalski said. "I will find a cure for all of you penguins." Dr. O said. "Thank you doctor." Skipper said. "And thank you doctor." Dr. O said. "I'm not a doctor." Skipper said. "I know. I was talking to myself." Dr. O said and then she went back to work.

Back at Olive and Otto's desk, Olive was working on a case. "So lets see. The flying fish case. We found out that Odd Todd was behind that." Olive said. "Yeah." Otto said sadly. "Now back to this one. Crazy food is all over the place." Olive said. "Who would do that?" Otto shrugged. "I don't know." he said.

Olive looked at her partner. "Hey. Are you alright?" Olive asked. "I'm just upset about my penguins." Otto said. "Otto, Dr. O knows how to help them. Come on. Maybe a gadget from the lab can make them feel better." Olive said. "Okay." Otto said. Olive and Otto went to the lab. Oona was having a hard time with a gadget. "Hey Oona." Olive said. "Howdy do agents." Oona said. "What's up?" Olive asked.

"I'm trying to fix this gadget like Kowalski does, but I can't." Oona said. "We need help." Otto said. "Sure. What is it?" Oona asked. "Is there a gadget that can make the Penguin Flu gone?" Otto asked. "I don't know. Let me check." Oona said. She looked at a clipboard. Then she combined two gadgets and handed it over to Otto. "Here you go. This will help." she said.

"Thanks." Otto said and he walked away. He ran to Dr. O's office. "I have the cure!" Otto yelled. "Really?" Kowalski asked. "yep. This gadget will make the disease go away." Otto said. "Okay." Private said. He wasn't sure about the gadget. "So who wants to get zapped first?" Otto asked. Skipper raised his wing. Otto zapped Skipper with the gadget. The other three penguins looked at Skipper. "Well? Feel better?" Kowalski asked. Skipper looked worse.

"Oh no." Private said. "It didn't work." Kowalski said. "That's weird." Otto said. "Oona said that this will work." Then Oscar walked in. "Hey Otto, have you've seen a gadget that..." Then Oscar saw the gadget. "There it is." he said. "Why is it here?"

"Oona said that this gadget can make the penguins feel better, but it didn't work." Otto said. "That's because Oona gave you the wrong gadget." Oscar said. "What!?" Otto asked. "Use this gadget. It will make them feel better. I'm positive." Oscar said. "Okay." Otto said. Then he zapped all four penguins with the gadget. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private were back to their normal selves.

"Thanks Oscar." Otto said. "Anytime." Oscar said and he walked away. The four penguins got out of the bed and followed Otto. "What's next!?" Dr. O asked. Otto and the penguins went back to Olive and Otto's desk. "Hey partner. Great news. The penguins are back to normal." Otto said. "Wow. That gadget did work." Olive said. "Well not exactly." Otto said.

"What do you mean?" Olive asked. "Well Oona handed me the wrong gadget." Otto said. "But then Oscar came and gave Otto the correct gadget. And now we're back." Skipper said. Ms. O came down a slide. "Good because something very odd has happened." Ms. O said. "What's the problem Ms. O?" Olive asked. "Well Odd Todd and Dr. Blowhole are still causing problems. I need Skipper and Rico to solve this case." Ms. O said. "But what about me?" Private asked. "Kowalski, I want you to help Oona with the gadget." Ms. O said.

"Got it." Kowalski said. "But what about me?" Private asked. "Private, you still need more training. Meet me in my office." Ms. O said. "Okay Ms. O." Private said and he walked to Ms. O's office sadly. "Lets go Rico." Skipper said. "Yep." Rico said. Skipper and Rico left. Kowalski went back to the lab.

Private sat down in a chair. Ms. O was at her desk. "So when can I be an agent?" Private asked. "Not yet Private." Ms. O said. Oscar popped up. "Hey guys." he said. He was holding some gadgets. "Thanks Oscar." Ms. O said. Oscar nodded and then went back to the lab. Ms. O put the gadget on her desk. "So what's this about?" Private asked. "I'm glad you asked. I want you to identify each gadget I show to you." Ms. O said. "Fine." Private said. He really wanted to be an agent at the squad, but he had to listen to Ms. O.

 **To Be Continued.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ms. O picked up a gadget and Private told her what the gadget was. "Man. This is better than being a real agent." Private said. "Really?" Ms. O asked. "No. I was joking." Private said. "Look Private, I know that you want to become an agent, but like I said, you are not ready yet." Ms. O said. "Well that's not fair!" Private yelled. Ms. O was getting very angry now. "Private!" Ms. O yelled. Private screamed.

Otto ran in. "Hey. What's with all the yelling?" Otto asked. "Private wants to be an agent, but he's not ready!" Ms. O yelled. "No! I _am_ ready! You just don't want me to be an agent!" Private said and he walked away. "Private? Private please." Otto said. Olive walked in. "Okay, what was that?" she asked. "Ms. O made Private annoyed." Otto said. Ms. O sighed. "I'm sorry. I just didn't think that Private was ready." she said.

Private was walking around. "Look Private, I know that you want to become an agent, but like I said, you are not ready yet. I am ready! I've been training all day! I even train with my brothers!" Private said and he left the squad. Meanwhile, Skipper and Rico had to stop Odd Todd and Dr. Blowhole. Private followed them. "I can't believe Ms. O doesn't believe that I'm ready." Private said.

"Who was that?" Skipper asked. "I don't know." Rico said. "Hi guys." Private said. Skipper and Rico looked at Private. "Private, what are you doing here?" Skipper asked. "Well Ms. O doesn't think that I'm ready to become an agent at the squad." Private said. "So you decided to leave and come to the most dangerous place?" Skipper asked. Private nodded. "Alright Private. You can help us." Skipper said.

Meanwhile, Dr. O was looking for the penguins. "Ms. O? Where's Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private?" Dr. O asked. "Kowalski's in the lab. Skipper and Rico are fighting Dr. Blowhole." Ms. O said. She called the penguins back to the squad on her phone and two minutes later, Skipper, Rico, and Private went to Dr. O's office. Kowalski was already there in a cage. Dr. O put the other three penguins in three separate cages.

Then Dr. O took out a needle. Skipper saw it. He was never a fan of needles. He screamed quietly. "Wow. That's a bug needle." he said. Dr. O took Private out of the cage. She took him to the back of the room and gave him a shot. "Ow!" Private yelled. Then Dr. O gave Private a piece of candy.

"Better?" she asked. "yes. Thank you." Private said. Then Dr. O took Kowalski. "Be strong!" Skipper yelled. "Okay." Kowalski said. Dr. O gave Kowalski the shot. "Ahh! That hurts!" Kowalski yelled. "It's over." Dr. O said. She handed Kowalski a piece of candy. "Wow. That wasn't so bad. I should come back more often to get a shot. Make an appointment for tomorrow." Kowalski said. "I can't do that." Dr. O said. "Darn it." Kowalski said.

Skipper was banging on the cage. Rico just stood there. He was waiting for his turn. Dr. O came out and took Rico. "Rico run away!" Skipper yelled. Rico shook his head. Then Rico got the shot. It was so painful that Rico screamed. The screaming made Skipper even more scared. He tried to open the cage. After the fifth time, he got it open. He zoomed out. Dr. O walked over to Skipper's cage. "Skipper? Where did you go?" Dr. O asked. "Alright. I better tell Ms. O." Dr. O walked away.

Skipper walked by Ms. O's desk. Ms. O and Dr. O were talking. "So how did it go with the penguins?" Ms. O asked. "Pretty good. I got three penguins done." Dr. O said. "Three?" Ms. O asked. "Yeah. I couldn't get Skipper." Dr. O said. Skipper gasped. "They're after me." he said and ran away. Meanwhile, the other penguins were with Otto.

"Man. Who knew getting shots could feel so good?" Kowalski asked. "I know! We get a shot and then we get candy. Skipper's gonna love his." Private said. Skipper ran to Otto. "News! Someone is after us!" Skipper yelled. "Huh?" Kowalski asked. "Hurry!" Skipper yelled. "Skipper, no one is after us." Kowalski said. "So how was your shot?" Private asked. "And where's your candy?"

"What candy?" Skipper asked. "You know. After we get the shot, we get candy." Private said. "I liked the candy so much that I want to get another shot just to have another piece of candy." Kowalski said. "Really? Then take my shot. I mean.." Skipper stopped talking. "Uh what did you just say?" Kowalski asked. "Nothing." Skipper said. "Did you just say that Kowalski can take your shot for you?" Private asked. "No. Not at all. Now I have to do a thing. At a place." Skipper said and he ran away.

"Hmm. Something fishy is going on here." Kowalski said. "Where?" Rico asked. "No! Not real fish! Something's up with Skipper." Kowalski said. "yeah I think that too." Private said. "I don't think he actually got a shot." Kowalski said. "I agree with you Kowalski." Private said. "Skipper!" Rico yelled.

Otto walked over to Ms. O, Dr. O, and the three penguins. "So did the penguins get their shots?" Otto asked. "Well almost." Ms. O said. "Who didn't?" Otto asked. "Skipper." Private said. "He's afraid of shots." Kowalski said. "Oh no. Skipper." Otto said. "We have to find him before something bad happens." Kowalski said. "Got it." Otto said. Private and Rico screamed. "Don't worry. We'll find him guys." Otto said. "Dr. O what was that shot for?"

"A disease that's going around." Dr. O said. "Okay. Thank you doctor." Otto said. "And thank you doctor." Dr. O said. "I'm not a doctor." Otto said. "I know. I was talking to myself." Dr. O said. "Okay." Otto said. "What's next!?" Dr. O asked and she walked away. "We have to get Skipper." Otto said. "right." the three penguins said. "Well? What are you waiting for!? Go!" Ms. O yelled.

 **To Be Continued.**


	9. Chapter 9

Otto, Kowalski, Rico, and Private were running around the squad. They had to find Skipper. "What if we don't find him? Something bad will happen to him." Private said. "Now Private, we have to think positive." Kowalski said. "You're right Kowalski." Private said. "Shh!" Otto said. "Oh sorry." Kowalski said. Rico and Otto were looking around the squad. "Could he be in the lab?" Kowalski asked. "Maybe. Lets check." Otto said. Otto and the three penguins went to the lab. They saw Oona doing an experiment. "Oona, have you've seen Skipper?" Otto asked. "No." Oona said. She didn't keep her eyes off her gadget. "Okay." Otto said.

Olive walked in. "Hey partner. Did you find Skipper?" she asked. "No." Otto said. "Attention agents! There is a missing penguin in this squad." Ms. O said. "Yay!" Olaf said. "That's not good!" Oren yelled. "Boo!" Olaf said. "Better." Oren said. "What's happening Ms. O?" Orchid asked. "There is a penguin missing." Ms. O said. "I need you to look all over the place for him." The agents nodded. "Olive, and Otto, take the three penguins with you and find Skipper." Ms. O said. "No problem Ms. O." Olive said. "Come on partner." Olive, Otto, and the penguins left the lab. Oona was still fixing a gadget. Oscar walked over to Ms. O. "Hey Ms. O. What did I miss?" he asked.

"Oscar, Skipper is missing." Ms. O said. "What happened?" Oscar asked. "Was it Dr. Blowhole?" Ms. O shook her head. "Dr. O was going to give Skipper a shot..." Then Dr. O walked over to Oscar and Ms. O. "But he ran away." Dr. O said. "Why?" Oscar asked. "He's afraid of needles." Dr. O said. "Oh. You know, I used to be scared of needles too, but now I'm older." Oscar said. "Well Skipper's older too, but he still is scared of needles." Ms. O said. "Where is everyone?" Oscar asked.

"They went to find Skipper." Ms. O said. "Oona's in the lab working on a gadget." Dr. O said. "She's not helping?" Oscar asked. "She still has a grudge with Kowalski." Ms. O said. "Oona." Oscar said. Meanwhile, Olive, Otto, Kowalski, Rico, and Private were looking for Skipper. Skipper was hiding in a cabinet in the Breakroom. Oksana was cooking. Then she heard something. She opened the cabinet. Skipper was in there. "Skipper? Is that you?" Oksana asked. "Yes." Skipper said and he sneezed. "Are you alright?" Oksana asked. "Yeah." Skipper said. Oksana put her hand on Skipper's head.

"You're burning up." Oksana said. "Don't tell anyone!" Skipper yelled. "If Olive, Otto, and my brothers come, don't tell them that I'm in here." Olive, Otto, Kowalski, Rico, and Private ran in. Skipper closed the cabinet. "Oksana! Have you've seen Skipper?" Olive asked. "He's supposed to get a shot." Otto said. "This shot stops him from getting a disease that's going around." Private said. "Well I haven't seen him." Oksana said. "Perfect Oksana. Now no one will..." Then Skipper sneezed.

Olive, Otto, and the penguins heard that. "What was that?" Private asked. "It sounded like a sneeze." Kowalski. "A sneeze?" Rico asked. "yes." Kowalski said. Otto opened one of the cabinets. There was nothing. "Check all the cabinets." Otto said. Olive and the penguins nodded. They did what they were told to. Kowalski opened a cabinet and saw Skipper. "Skipper! There you are! What are you doing in here?" Kowalski asked. "I was hiding from you guys." Skipper said. "But why?" Private asked.

"I didn't want a shot." Skipper said. "well now you're sick. Dr. O gave us these shots so we don't get sick." Kowalski said. "Come on. Lets go back to Dr. O's office." Otto said. Meanwhile, Oona finished working. She put the gadget on the desk. Then she screamed. Oscar heard Oona screaming and ran over to her. "What is it?" Oscar asked. "What happened to my picture in the lab!?" Oona asked. "It's still there." Oscar said. "See?" Oscar showed Oona the picture. "I'm very upset." Oona said. "Oona, are you still jealous?" Oscar asked. "Yes!" Oona yelled.

Olive and Otto ran to Dr. O's office. "What's next!?" Dr. O asked. "We found Skipper." Olive said. "But he's sick." Otto said. "Now do you see that I have to give you this shot?" Dr. O asked. "Yes." Skipper said. "You ready now?" Dr. O asked. "yes. Just do it so we can get it over with." Skipper said. "Okay." Dr. O said. She gave Skipper the shot. Skipper screamed as loud as he can and then he was back to normal. Dr. O came out from the back room and she was holding Skipper. "Skipper!" Private yelled.

"I am back." Skipper said. "Where's the candy?" Kowalski asked. "Right here." Skipper said. He was holding it in his wing. "Can I have it?" Kowalski asked. "What?" Skipper asked. "Kowalski, what's with you and candy?" Private asked. "Kowalski, I need to speak to you." Dr. O said. "Okay." Kowalski said. "Kowalski open your beak." Dr. O said. "Okay." Kowalski said. He opened his beak. "Oh no. It looks like you need to see the dentist." Dr. O said. "What!? No! Anything but that!" Kowalski yelled. "But we don't have teeth." Private said. "I know, but Kowalski's beak is very dirty." Dr. O said. "No!" Kowalski screamed.

Skipper walked over to Kowalski. "Hey. If I can get a shot, you can get your beak cleaned." Skipper said. "Thanks Skipper." Kowalski said. "Wait, you're scared of the dentist?" Olive asked. "yes." Kowalski said. "So Skipper's afraid of needles and Kowalski's afraid of the dentist. What is Private afraid of?" Olive asked. "Badgers!" Private yelled. "What about Rico?" Olive asked. "He's not afraid of anything." Skipper said. "Yeah." Rico said. "Okay Kowalski, now I'm just going to put this drill into your beak." Dr. O said. "No! get away!" Kowalski yelled and ran away. "Oh great. Not again." Otto said. "Lets go get him." Skipper said.

 **To Be Continued.**


	10. Chapter 10

Olive sighed. "Great. First we had to chase Skipper. Now we have to chase Kowalski." Olive said. "Awesome." Skipper said. "Lets go." Olive said. Otto, Olive, Skipper, Private, and Rico were looking for Kowalski. "Kowalski?" Private asked. "Where are you?" Skipper asked. Rico threw up a flashlight. He turned it on and looked for Kowalski. "Oh great." Otto said. "He could be anywhere." Olive said. "Wait, what about the lab?" Otto asked. Olive gasped. "You're right." Olive said. Come on partner!" Everyone went to the lab. Oscar and Oona were looking on the ground. "Oscar!" Olive and Otto yelled. "Hey guys. What's up?" Oscar asked. "Where's Kowalski?" Private asked. Oona pointed to the floor. Skipper looked on the floor and sighed. Kowalski was on the floor, sucking on his wing like a baby. "Seriously?" Skipper asked.

Private and Rico were trying to get Kowalski up from the floor. "Come on Kowalski. This is crazy." Private said. Skipper helped Private and Rico. "Kowalski, look at you. You're an adult penguin who's acting like a baby." Skipper said. "You're acting more immature than Private." Private looked at Skipper. "Sorry Private, but it's true." Skipper said. "It's alright." Private said. Oona elbowed Oscar. "Ow! What was that for!?" Oscar asked. "Now do you see? I'm a better lab assistant than Kowalski." Oona said. "Oona, I don't want to choose. You're both great lab assistants." Oscar said. "But if you had to, who would you choose?" Oona asked. "Will you stop!? You're driving me crazy!" Oscar yelled. Everyone looked at Oscar. "Not you guys, Oona." Oscar said.

Olive, Otto, Skipper, Private, and Rico were trying to get Kowalski up from the floor. Oscar and Oona were arguing. Dr. O and Ms. O walked in. "Stop!" Ms. O yelled. "Now what is going on here?" Everyone started talking at the same time. "One at a time!" Ms. O yelled. "Okay. We found Kowalski." Otto said. "But he's on the floor and he's sucking on his wing like a baby." Skipper said. "Now we're trying to get him up from the floor." Private said. Then Rico started talking, but when he spoke, it sounded like gibberish. "Can someone translate that?" Ms. O asked. "He's saying that Kowalski's afraid to go to Dr. O's office." Otto said. Dr. O went back to her office. "Okay. Now why is Oscar and Oona upset with each other?" Ms. O asked.

"I'll tell you." Oscar said. "No! I want to!" Oona yelled. "No, I know how to tell it." Oscar said. No way! I can tell it better than you!" Oona said. "Oh so that's how you're gonna play it huh!?" Oscar asked. "Yes." Oona said. "Oona, I told you, I am going to tell Ms. O the story!" Oscar yelled. "No way! I want to tell it! You always get to do everything!" Oona screamed. "What!? No I don't!" Oscar yelled back. Then Oscar and Oona were yelling at each other about random nonsense. "Stop!" Ms. O yelled. Oscar and Oona stopped talking. "Now what's going on here?" Ms. O asked. "Who are you asking?" Oona asked. "What!?" Oscar asked. "Don't start yelling at me again!" Oona yelled. "You do realize that you're doing the same thing right?" Oscar asked. "Oscar! Oona!" Ms. O yelled. "Sorry." Oscar said.

"Oscar, tell the story." Ms. O said. "Hah!" Oscar yelled. Oona stared at Oscar. "Go ahead Oscar." Ms. O said. "Eversince Kowalski joined the squad, Oona's been very jealous. She believes that I think Kowalski is a better lab assistant than she is." Oscar said. "Which you do!" Oona yelled. "Don't start with me!" Oscar yelled. "Oh I will. You think Kowalski is better than me!" Oona yelled. "No! I did not say that!" Oscar said. Otto picked up Kowalski and went to Dr. O's office. Skipper, Rico, and Private followed him. "I can't believe that you're so jealous." Oscar said. "That's because you said that Kowalski is better!" Oona screamed. "I...Olive, can you come over here?" Oscar asked.

"What? I really don't want to get involved." Olive said. "If you were my lab assistant, would you freak out if Kowalski was my second lab assistant?" Oscar asked. "No. I wouldn't freak out." Olive said. "Yeah, but what if he's better than you?" Oona asked. "Well Oona, I wouldn't get so jealous. You just need to more training." Olive said. "Now can I please go back to my partner?" Ms. O nodded. Olive went back to Otto. When she got there, Dr. O was cleaning Kowalski's beak. "Wow he's not afraid anymore." Olive said. "Well he's still afraid but Skipper, Rico, and Private are with him." Otto said. "Kowalski has caring brothers." Olive said. "yep. So how did things go with Oscar and Oona?" Otto asked. "Awful. They're still yelling at each other." Olive said. "Why are they yelling?" Otto asked.

"Oona's jealous because Kowalski has more experience." Olive said. "Awesome." Otto said sarcastically. A few minutes later, Dr. O was done cleaning Kowalski's beak. "See? That wasn't so bad." Dr. O said. "I guess you're right." Kowalski said. It was now 6 o'clock. Otto took his penguins to his house. He opened the door. "So this is my house." Otto said. The penguins were surprised. "Sweet house." Kowalski said. "So what can we do?" Private asked. "Well it's just me and you guys. We can have a guy's night. Boys only." Otto said. "Okay." Skipper said. An hour later, while Otto and the penguins were playing cards, the phone by the couch started to ring.

Skipper put his cards down. "Who is that?" he asked. "I'm not sure." Otto said. He got up and answered the phone. "O-T-T-O." he said. "Otto! I need you help! I'm very annoyed at Oscar." Oona said. "Oona, now is not the best time. The penguins and I are going to have a guy's night out at my house." Otto said. "I'll be over in five minutes." Oona said and she hung up. Otto put his phone down. "What happened?" Kowalski asked. "Oona's coming over." Otto said.

 **To Be Continued.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Why is Oona coming over?" Private asked. "Well when we were trying to help Kowalski get over his fear of getting his beak cleaned, Oscar and Oona got into an argument." Otto said. "What happened?" Kowalski asked. "Well Oona's jealous. She thinks that you're better than her." Otto said. "What? That's crazy. Even though I have more experience, it doesn't mean that I'm better." Kowalski said. "I know, but Oona doesn't understand." Otto said. The door bell rang. Otto opened the door. Oona walked in and slammed the door. "Hey! Don't break my door." Otto said. "I'm sorry!" Oona yelled. "Okay why are you trying to ruin my fun with my penguins?" Otto asked. "I'm so upset with Oscar said. Then the door bell rang again. Otto opened the door and Oscar walked in. As soon as Oona saw him, the two of them started arguing again.

"Oh my god! I can't take it! Boys, come with me." Otto said and he walked away. The four penguins followed Otto. Otto went to his bedroom which was on the second floor. He sat on his bed. The penguins were on Otto's bed. "So are we still having out guy's night out party here?" Private asked. "No. I think we should just go to sleep." Otto said. "Okay. Goodnight boys." Skipper said. "Night Skipper." Otto and the other three penguins said. Otto and the penguins were asleep. However, downstairs, Oscar and Oona were still arguing. "You know what? I'm sick of this!" Oona said. "So am I!" Oscar yelled. Then he opened Otto's door and left the house. Oona sat down on the couch and had her arms crossed. After a few minutes of sulking, she went upstairs and knocked on Otto's bedroom door.

Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private did not hear the door knocking. Otto, however did. He got up without disturbing the penguins and opened the door. "Yes Oona?" Otto asked. "Oscar and I stopped yelling at each other." Oona said. "Great. Then you two are friends again?" Otto asked. Oona shook her head. "No." Oona said. "Well what happened?" Otto asked. "Oscar left." Oona said. Then the phone rang. The penguins woke up. "Who calls at this time?" Skipper asked. "I have no idea." Otto said. He picked up the phone. "O-T-T-O." he said. "Otto! it's me! Oscar!" Oscar yelled. "Where are you?" Otto asked. "Dr. Blowhole's lair!" Oscar yelled. "Oh no." Otto said. Oona looked at Otto. "What happened?" Oona asked. "Dr. Blowhole has Oscar." Otto said. Oona gasped and started crying. "Oona?" Otto asked. "Are you alright?"

Oona shook her head. "This is all my fault. If I didn't yell at Oscar, he wouldn't have left your house." Oona said. "Hey. It's going to be okay." Otto said. "What if I never see Oscar again and the last thing the two of us did was yell at each other?" Oona asked. "That won't happen." Kowalski said. "We can save him." Skipper said. "Thanks." Oona said.

Otto, Oona, and the penguins left Otto's house. "I hope we can save him." Oona said. "We will." Otto said. "I've never met Blowhole before." Oona said. "Come on!" Otto yelled. Dr. Blowhole had Oscar trapped. He laughed. "Let me go!" Oscar yelled. "No." Dr. Blowhole said. Otto, Oona, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private ran in. "Alright Blowhole, let Oscar go!" Skipper yelled. "Well if it isn't my flightless foes." Dr. Blowhole said. "Whoa. So you're Dr. Blowhole?" Oona asked. "Yes. Wait, who are you?" Dr. Blowhole asked.

"I'm Oona. I'm Oscar's lab assistant." Oona said. "Oh." Dr. Blowhole said. "Oona? What are you doing here? This is the worst place for you to be here." Oscar said. "No. I'm going to help you." Oona said. "Just because I'm not experienced like Kowalski, it doesn't mean that I can't save you!" Oscar gasped. "Oona, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to treat you different." Oscar said. "No Oscar. It's my fault. I'm the one who was jealous." Oona said. "Aw. That's so sweet. Too bad your friend will be destroyed after I use this on him." Dr. Blowhole said.

"No!" Otto, Oona, and the penguins yelled. Private walked over to Dr. Blowhole. "Hey! It's me you want! Not Oscar! Come and get me!" Private yelled. "No!" Skipper yelled. "I have to." Private said. Dr. Blowhole let Oscar go. Oscar ran over to Oona and Otto. "Are you alright?" Oona asked. "yeah." Oscar said. Then he gasped. "Private!" he yelled.

Dr. Blowhole took Private. Private was trying to escape. "Now I have Private!" Dr. Blowhole said. "No!" Skipper screamed. Kowalski and Rico were holding onto gadgets and they were trying to zap Dr. Blowhole, but it didn't work. Dr. Blowhole zapped Private with his invention and Private was gone. Everyone gasped. "No." Kowalski said. Then Dr. Blowhole hit a button on his scooter and left. Then Otto, Oona, Oscar, and the three penguins left. Private was not dead. He was still alive. He was able to escape. He left the evil lair and then the lair exploded.

Otto, Oona, Oscar, and the three penguins went back to the squad. Olive saw them. "Hey. What happened and where's Private?" she asked. "Private's gone." Otto said. "What!?" Olive asked. "Dr. Blowhole destroyed him." Kowalski said. "Oh no." Olive said. Otto, Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico walked away. Oscar and Oona went back to the lab. "So Kowalski, can we be friends now? Oona asked. "Yeah. I guess." Kowalski said. Oona looked at Kowalski. "What's wrong?" Oona asked. "I'm just upset about Private." Kowalski said. "Me too Kowalski." Oona said. Then Private went thought the tubes and entered the Tube Lobby. "I'm back." Private said. "I can't wait to tell my brothers that I'm alive." Private said.

 **To Be Continued.**


	12. Chapter 12

Otto, Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico were working on a case. The penguins were crying over Private. "Poor Private." Skipper said. "He's gone." Kowalski said. "Why!?" Rico asked. "Guys, focus." Otto said. "Sorry Otto." Kowalski said. "We're just upset about Private." Skipper said. Kowalski nodded. "And Doris." he said. "Who?" Otto asked. "Kowalski!" Skipper yelled. "Oh sorry." Kowalski said. "Lets go back to work." Otto said. Private walked over to the penguins. "Hello." he said. "Did you hear that?" Skipper asked.

"Yeah. It sounded like Private." Kowalski said. "But how? Private's gone forever." Skipper said. "No I'm not. I'm right here." Private said. The three penguins turned around. They gaped. "Private! You're alive!" they yelled. "How do you escape?" Otto asked. "Well remember when I had that paper clip n my mouth?" Private asked. "Yeah." Kowalski said. "Well I used it to get out of Dr. Blowhole's trap." Private said. "Oh Private. That was pretty smart." Kowalski said.

Ms. O walked over to the penguins and Otto. She saw Private. "Private. You're alive." she said. "Yep." Private said. "So now what can we do?" Otto asked. "How about you and the penguins solve an odd problem?" Ms. O asked. "Sure." Otto said. Otto and the penguins left Otto's desk. Olive was reading. "I wonder what they're doing." Olive said. Otto and the penguins were outside, fighting Odd Todd.

"How come we always fight Odd Todd or Dr. Blowhole?" Private asked. "No idea." Otto said. Then they saw another villain. The Shapeshifter. "Whoa. Who are you?" Private asked. "I am the Shapeshifter." The Shapeshifter said. "Look out!" Otto yelled. Kowalski, Rico, and Private moved out of the way. However, the Shapeshifter attacked Skipper. "Skipper!" Private yelled. Rico threw up a uneaten cookie and threw it at the Shapeshifter. Then they ran to the squad.

"Dr. O! Dr. O!" Otto yelled. Dr. O ran over to Otto. "What is it?" she asked. Otto showed Dr. O. Skipper's wing was broken. "Okay. I got this." Dr. O said. Dr. O took Skipper back to Dr. O's office. She put a cast on Skipper's wing. "There you go. Just rest your wing and you'll be fine." Dr. O said. "Thank you." Skipper said. "You're welcome." Dr. O said. Then Skipper gasped. "Wait, can I still go on secret missions with my brothers and Otto?" Skipper asked. "I don't know. Your wing is broken." Dr. O said.

"Alright. I'll rest." Skipper said. Dr. O put Skipper in a penguin size bed. Otto, Kowalski, Rico, and Private were spying. "Okay with Skipper out of commission, who's in charge?" Otto asked. Kowalski, Rico, and Private raised their wing. "Me!" Private said. "No! Me!" Rico yelled. "You got it all wrong. I will be in the team." Kowalski said. "You are on the team. You're an important part of this team." Private said. "No. I mean I can be in charge of the team until Skipper's wing heals." Kowalski said. Kowalski, Rico, and Private were arguing.

Skipper sighed. He didn't want to hear his brothers fighting. "Otto, can you slap them for me?" Skipper asked. "I've got a better idea. Guys!" Otto yelled. Kowalski, Rico, and Private were quiet. "Guys, until Skipper's wing heals, I will be in charge." Otto said. "Okay." Kowalski said. "Sure." Rico said. "Of course." Private said. "That was better than I expected." Skipper said. "Don't worry Skipper. I got your brothers." Otto said. "Okay." Skipper said. Otto took the three penguins out of Dr. O's office. Oona combined two liquids together and it exploded. Kowalski screamed. "I got it!" he yelled. He ran to the lab.

"No worries. I'm here." Kowalski said and he cleaned up the mess as fast as he can. "There." he said. Oona was confused. "Thank you?" Oona asked. "No need to thank me." Kowalski said. Private and Rico stared at Kowalski. "What?" Kowalski asked. "Why did you run to the lab as fast as you can and cleaned up the mess as fast as you can?" Private asked. "Are you trying to impress someone?" Otto asked.

Kowalski chuckled nervously. "What? No. I'm not." he said and then he walked away. "How did they know? I'm just trying to prove to Oscar that I'm a better scientist." Kowalski said to himself. "Guys, keep an eye on Kowalski. There's something fishy going on." Otto said. "Where's the fish?" Rico asked. "No Rico. That means something strange is going on." Otto said. "Oh." Rico said sadly. "Rico, don't worry. I'll get some fish from the Breakroom." Otto said. "But I thought there was no seafood allowed at Odd Squad." Private said. "Actually, I talked to Oksana, and she said that I can feed you guys fish." Otto said. "Just my penguins. No one else can have seafood except for you two, Kowalski, and Skipper."

"Okay." Private said. "Now back to what we were talking about." Otto said. "Yeah, what were we talking about?" Private asked. "Well Kowalski was acting weird. I need to go to the lab. Come on guys." Otto said. Otto, Private, and Rico went to the lab. They saw Oona. "Hey Oona." Otto said. "Howdy do Otto, Private, and Rico." Oona said. "Oona, did you notice anything odd about Kowalski?" Otto asked. "No. Except that he ran into the lab and cleaned up the lab explosion super fast." Oona said. "That's the problem right there." Otto said.

"It like he's trying to be better than someone." Private said. "That's not true Private." Otto said. "Are you sure?" Private asked. "Yes. I'm sure Private." Otto said. "Okay." Private said. Kowalski was hiding. "I'm safe. Now I have to show Oscar that I'm better than Oona." Kowalski said. Then he laughed. It was an evil laugh. "Whoa. Did that come from me?" Kowalski asked. "Nah."

Otto, Private, and Rico were spying on Kowalski. "Something is happening with Kowalski." Private said. "You really think something is happening?" Otto asked. Private and Rico nodded. "Okay guys. We'll spy a little more on Kowalski and we'll find out what he's up to." Otto said. "Yes." Private and Rico said.

 **To Be Continued.**


	13. Chapter 13

Otto, Rico, and Private were looking at Kowalski. They knew that Kowalski was up to something, but they didn't know what it was. "What is he up to?" Otto asked. Kowalski was in the lab doing an experiment. "Yes! After this, Oscar will think that I'm better than Oona." Kowalski said. Otto and the two penguins gasped. "Oh my god." Otto said. "He is trying to be better than Oona." Private said. "That's not good." Otto said. Rico shook his head.

"What will Oona say?" Otto asked. Oona was next to Otto. "About what?" she asked. Otto, Private, and Rico screamed. "Hey Oona." Private said. "What's going on?" Oona asked. "Nothing. Come on guys." Otto said. he grabbed onto Rico and Private and then left. Oscar walked into the lab. He saw Kowalski. "Hey Kowalski." he said. "Hello Oscar." Kowalski said. "What are you doing?" Oscar asked. "I'm working on an experiment." Kowalski said. "I see that." Oscar said. "Now Kowalski, I need some help with something."

"Oh I can help." Kowalski said. "Actually I told Oona that I can do it." Oscar said. "But Oona's not here right now. Please let me do it." Kowalski said. "Okay. I guess." Oscar said. "yes!" Kowalski said. Kowalski and Oscar were working on a gadget. They put some music on. They were dancing and working together. "Wow. I never knew that this was so much fun." Oscar said. "I told you that I'm better at doing this than Oona." Kowalski said. "What?" Oscar asked. "Nothing." Kowalski said. "Okay." Oscar said. They went back to work. Otto ran to his desk. He saw Olive. "Partner! I have bad news!" Otto yelled. Olive put her book down.

"Okay. First of all, Otto, relax. Now tell me what's going on." Olive said. "Okay. Kowalski's trying to tell Oscar that he's a better lab assistant than Oona." Otto said. "Oh no. Wait, are you sure that you hear that correctly?" Olive asked. Otto nodded. "Yes." Otto said. "What's Oona going to say?" Private said. Rico gave a demonstration. He regurgitated two sock puppets. One was Oona and the other one was Kowalski. He put the Oona sock puppet on his left wing and the Kowalski sock puppet on his right wing. Then he made the two sock puppets argue.

"I think that will happen." Otto said. "Oh come on. That's just a demonstration. I'm pretty sure that won't happen." Olive said. Oona walked into the lab. She saw Kowalski and Oscar. "Howdy do." she said. "Oh hey Oona." Oscar said. "We're almost done working on the gadget." Kowalski said. Then Oona realized what gadget it was. "Oscar, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Oona asked. "Oh sure." Oscar said. Oscar and Oona left the lab. "Oscar, you promised that you let me help you." Oona said. "I know, but Kowalski really wanted to do it." Oscar said.

"But Oscar, I wanted to do it." Oona said. "I know but..." Oona didn't let Oscar finish his sentence. "Forget it. It doesn't matter." Oona said and she walked away. Oscar went back to the lab. Kowalski saw Oscar. "Hey. Are you alright?" Kowalski asked. "Yeah. Lets keep working." Oscar said. Oona walked past Olive and Otto's desk. She was crying. Olive and Otto saw Oona. Olympia and Otis walked over to Otto and Olive. "What happened?" Olympia asked. "I don't know." Olive said. "I know what's happening." Otto said. "What?" Otis asked.

"Kowalski's trying to be better than Oona." Otto said. "What!?" Olympia and Otis asked. "Yep." Otto said. Olive, Otto, the penguins, Otis, and Olympia ran to the lab. "Odd Squad! Odd Squad! Stop right there Kowalski!" the agents and the penguins said. "Whoa. Guys, what's going on?" Kowalski asked. "We know what you're up to! You're trying to be better than Oona!" Olympia yelled. Oona ran over to the agents. "Oh my god! I knew it! You are trying to be better than me!" Oona yelled. Kowalski and Oona were arguing. "Wow Rico, your demonstration was right." Olive said.

"Yep." Rico said. "We need to tell Oscar." Otto said. "No!" Kowalski yelled. "We have to!" Oona yelled back. "Why!?" Kowalski asked. "We need to tell him what you're up to." Otto said. Kowalski ran away. "Get him!" Oona yelled. Otto, Private, and Rico ran after Kowalski. Skipper was watching TV in Dr. O's office. Then he heard the noise. "Dr. O, I need to see something." he said. "What is it Skipper?" Dr. O asked. "I don't know what it is but I need to know what's going on." Skipper said. "Well sit in this penguin sized wheelchair." Dr. O said. "But I can walk. It's my wing that's broken, not my leg." Skipper said. "Just sit down." Dr. O said. Skipper sat down in the penguin sized wheelchair and Dr. O took Skipper to his brothers.

Skipper saw Kowalski running away from Otto, Rico, and Private. "Whoa! What's going on?" Skipper asked. "Kowalski thinks that he's better than Oona." Private said. "What!? Dr. O, take me to Kowalski!" Skipper yelled. Dr. O took Skipper to Kowalski. "Kowalski, why are acting like this?" Skipper asked. "I'm trying to be better than Oona." Kowalslki said. "Oh Kowalski, stop this." Skipper said. "I can't!" Kowalski yelled. "Crikey!" Private yelled. "Private, what did we say about saying that word?" Skipper asked. "Never say that word?" Private asked. "Never say that word." Skipper said.

"Yes Skipper." Private said. Oona was in the lab. "Oscar, I'm your number one lab assistant right?" Oona asked. "Oona, I'm not getting involved." Oscar said. "Oh come on Oscar! Tell me!" Oona yelled. "Oona! Stop! This is crazy!" Oscar yelled. "Don't you get it man!? Kowalski's trying to be smarter than me! Two can play at that game." Oona said. "Get ready Kowalski. I'll show you that I'm a better scientist than you."

 **To Be Continued.**


	14. Chapter 14

A few days have passed. Ms. O had an very important thing to tell the agents and Otto's penguins. "Attention agents! We're taking a vacation." Ms. O said. Everyone cheered. "Can I bring my penguins?" Otto asked. "Sure partner." Olive said. "Yes you can." Ms. O said. "Awesome! We get to hang out withe the penguins!" Olympia yelled. Olympia loves being with Otto's penguins. So does Otis. "Yay!" Private said. "How do we get there?" Oona asked. "We can't drive."

"A better question, where are we going?" Kowalski asked. "Good question Kowalski. We're going to Vermont, and we're taking a bus Oona." Ms. O said. "Sweet! I have family there." Oscar said. "Well you can hang out with them if you want to Oscar." Olive said. "Yeah." Ms. O said. "Thanks Ms. O." Oscar said. Oksana sighed. "I'll stay here." she said. Oscar walked over to Oksana. "No. You're coming with us Oksana." Oscar said. "Oscar, you do not want me with you." Oksana said. "You're coming with us Oksana." Oscar said. "Vacation!" Rico yelled.

The agents and the penguins left the squad and went on the bus that was outside. Ms. O sat next to Oksana, Otto sat next to Olive, the penguins were on Otto's lap, Otis sat next to Olympia, and Oscar sat next to Oona. "There. We will have a nice ride now. Just try to get along." Ms. O said. "No problem Ms. O. I'll keep an eye on everyone." Oscar said. "Thank you Oscar." Ms. O said. Kowalski took out a picture and sighed. Otto looked at the picture. "Who's that?" Otto asked. "Oh. Kowalski has a crush on a dolphin named Doris, but she doesn't love him back." Skipper said. "That's sad." Olive said. "Oh come on! Get over it!" Oona yelled. Oscar looked at Oona. "Oona! Be nice." Oscar said. Oksana looked at Oscar.

"Oscar? Thank you for taking me with you on the trip." Oksana said. "Anytime." Oscar said. "I miss her." Kowalski said. Private put his wing on Kowalski. "It's alright Kowalski." Private said. Kowalski sighed sadly. "You alright?" Skipper asked. Kowalski took off his eye glasses and started crying. "Whoa!" Rico said. "I'm sorry. I can't help it." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, sit next to me. It's alright." Skipper said. Kowalski sat next to Skipper. Private took out a little red ruby. "Kowalski, if it makes you feel better, you can hold my good luck ruby." Private said. He handed Kowalski the ruby. "Feeling better?" Skipper asked. "Sort of." Kowalski said. "I also have a little toy duck that I got for Christmas." Private said. "I call him Little duck." Otis screamed and ran to the back of the bus. "Did I do something?" Private asked.

"Private, Otis is afraid of ducks." Olympia said. Private handed his toy duck to Kowalski. Skipper looked at the duck. "I know I'm not really a fan of cute things, but that is a cute duck." Skipper said. "That duck is for little kids." Oona said in a cool voice. Oscar turned to Oona. "Says the girl who has toy blobs." Oscar said. Oona looked away. "Don't worry penguins. Oona's just...jealous." Oscar said. "Oscar, can you tell Oona to leave Kowalski alone!?" Skipper asked. "Got it." Oscar said. Ms. O saw a bridge. "We're coming to the Throgs Neck Bridge." Ms. O said.

Rico thought they were on a frogs neck. "Hooray! We're on a frogs neck!" Rico said. Skipper stared at Rico. "No! It's not a frogs neck. It's called the Throgs Neck Bridge." Skipper said. "Throgs, frogs. What's the difference?" Rico asked. "Is there something else we can talk about?" Skipper asked. Olympia saw a sign that said _Randall Ave_. "Randall!? Isn't that the evil monster from Monster's Inc?" Olympia asked. Private screamed. "Where!?" Private asked. "Private, that was a movie." Skipper said. "Oh." Private said. "You're safe." Skipper said. It was now eight fifty-eight in the morning. The penguins were getting bored.

"So what do we do?" Private asked. "We can talk." Otto said. The bus that everyone was on went over a huge bridge that was over the Hudson River. Otis saw a sign that said _Bear Mountain_. "Hey I see Bear Mountain." Otis said. "Oh yeah. Remember when we had to climb that?" Olympia asked. "Yes. I was the last one up." Otto said. "You were also the last one down partner." Olive said. "I remember when I slipped." Oscar said. "I know. I had to save you before you fell." Olive said. Rico looked at Kowalski. Kowalski was upset. "Are you okay Kowalski?" Rico asked. "Yeah. I'm just love sick." Kowalski said. "I've never seen a penguin get love sick or cry before." Oona said. "Don't make him more upset." Oscar said.

Time went so fast. It was now one eighteen. It was freezing. In Vermont it was sixty degrees. The agents and the penguins are used to very hot weather. At four fifty-three, the bus stopped at a hotel. That's where the penguins and the agents were going to stay. There were two bedrooms, a kitchen, and even a dining room. The agents walked in. Otto was holding the penguins. "So where exactly are we going to be sleeping? There are two bedrooms." Ms. O said. "Well maybe the boys can sleep in one room and the girls can sleep in the other." Olympia said. "Good idea partner." Otis said. "Sweet! I get to be with the penguins." Otto said.

Meanwhile, no where near the hotel where the agents and the penguins were, Dr. Blowhole got out of the water. Odd Todd was there too. He wasn't in the water. He was walking. "Tell me one more time why we're here." Odd Todd said. Dr. Blowhole sighed. "I've told you ten times why we're here. Weren't you listening!?" Dr. Blowhole asked. "No." Odd Todd said. "Fine. I'll tell you one more time. The agents and the pen-gu-ins are here. They took a vacation and we're going to destroy it!" Dr. Blowhole laughed. "Oh. I get it." Odd Todd said and he laughed too.

 **To Be Continued.**


	15. Chapter 15

The agents and the penguins were talking. Kowalski walked away. "You guys can talk. I'm going to bed." Kowalski said. Everyone was confused. "Bed? It's only five o-three pm." Skipper said. Kowlski walked upstairs. "I hope he's alright." Skipper said. "If only there was a doctor in the house." Private said. Out of nowhere, Dr. O popped up. "Did someone call for a doctor? I'm a doctor." Dr. O said. "Yep." Rico said. Dr. O thought that Rico was sick. She started checking Rico. "Hmm. Interesting. Well you're fine." Dr. O said. "Dr. O, it's not Rico who's not himself, it's my brother..." Skipper could not finish his sentence.

"Private!" Dr. O yelled. "No! It's my other brother, Kowalski." Skipper said. "Oh. What's wrong with him?" Dr. O asked. It's like he fell into a depression." Skipper said. "He has a crush on a dolphin but she doesn't love him back." Private said. "So he's love sick." Dr. O said. "I wouldn't say that he's sick. He's upset." Skipper said. "Let me check on him." Dr. O said. "He's in Room number two." Rico said. Skipper and Private look at Rico. "What? I like naming rooms." Rico said. "Lets go." Skipper said. Dr. O and the three penguins walk upstairs. They went into the second bedroom. Kowalski is in the bed, looking at a picture of Doris. Kowalski sighed.

Skipper opened the door. "Hey." he said. "Hi Skipper." Kowalski said. "Are you alright?" Skipper asked. "No. Kowalski said. His voice was breaking. Private and Rico ran in. Dr. O walked in. "I got this boys." Dr. O said. Skipper, Rico, and Private left the room. Meanwhile, Dr. Blowhole and Odd Todd were walking around. "Blowhole, we've been walking for hours." Odd Todd said. "It's been two minutes weirdo. Now I know where the pen-gu-ins are." Dr. Blowhole said. "Where are they?" Odd Todd asked. "They're at a hotel." Dr. Blowhole said. "Oh come on, there are tons of hotels." Odd Todd said. "This hotel looks like a huge building. It's on top of a mountain." Dr. Blowhole said. "And there's only one that exists."

"Okay. Lets go there." Odd Todd said. Meanwhile in the hotel, Private was walking back and forth in the hallway, Rico was reading, and Skipper was listening to music. Dr. O walked out of the room. Skipper put his music away. "Well? How's Kowalski?" Skipper asked. Otto walked upstairs where the penguins were. "He's depressed, love sick." Dr. O said. Otto was concerned. "Oh no." Otto said. Private was also concerned. "Is he going to be alright?" Private asked. "He'll be fine. You just have to cheer him up." Dr. O said.

"How?" Rico asked. "You'll think of something." Dr. O said and she walked away. "Think of something. What could it be?" Private asked. Skipper had an idea. He gave Rico his i-pod and Rico turned the music on. The penguins watch a show called _Glee_. One of the songs was called _Make 'Em Laugh_. Private, Rico, and Skipper were dancing. Private did a cartwheel, Skipper flipped, and Rico regurgitated some noise makers. After the song ended, Otto walked in. "What are you three doing?" he asked. "Well we were.." Skipper was going to finish his sentence, but Rico finished it. "Trying to make Kowalski feel better." Rico said. Otto ran to Kowalski.

"Kowalski, are you alright?" Otto asked. Kowalski sighed sadly. "I don't think he's alright." Private said. "I'm not alright. I'm sad and depressed." Kowalski said. Oona walked in. "FYI, sad and depressed mean the same thing." Oona said. Oscar ran over to Oona. "Oona! I'm sorry about Oona Kowalski." Oscar said. "It's fine." Kowalski said. Oscar looked at Kowalski. "Kowalski, are you feeling alright? Are you sick?" Oscar asked. "I'm love sick." Kowalski said. "I hope you feel better Kowalski." Oscar said. Then Oscar heard Ms. O's voice. "Oscar! Where are you!? We're starting to play the game!" Ms. O yelled. "Oh, I better go." Oscar said. He walked downstairs.

Oscar walked in the dining room. "Sorry." he said. "Kowalski's not feeling well." Everyone was concerned. "Oh no." Olympia said. "Kowalski's sick?" Olive asked. "He's love sick." Oscar corrected. Back in the second room, Kowalski closed his eyes. Skipper took Kowalski's glasses off and put them on a desk. "We should leave leave Kowalski alone right now." Otto said. "Good idea." Skipper said. "Yeah." Private said. "But..." Rico couldn't his sentence. "That's an order Rico." Skipper said. "Okay." Rico said. Otto, Skipper, Rico, and Private walked downstairs. Meanwhile Olympia, Olive, Oscar, and Ms. O are playing a card game. Olympia won. "Boom! I win!" Olympia yelled. "No fair!" Olive yelled. Otto and the three penguins were in the kitchen. Oksana was working. "How can I help you?" Oksana asked. "Oksana, why aren't you with the others?" Otto asked.

"Look. Just because I'm on vacation, it doesn't mean that I can have a break." Oksana said. That made Rico very confused. "Uh what?" Rico asked. "It doesn't matter. Now what do you want?" Oksana asked. "Popcorn." Private said. Oksana handed Otto a bowl of popcorn. "Anything else?" Oksana asked. "Four waters." Skipper said. Oksana threw four water bottles to Skipper. Skipper caught all four of them. "That will be five dollars." Oksana said. Everyone was confused. "Five bucks!? We're on vacation!" Otto yelled. "Do you want the items or not?" Oksana asked. "Okay! Five bucks coming up." Otto said. "Rico?"

Rico regurgitated a five dollar bill hand gave it to Oksana. "Thank you." Oksana said. Rico decided to imitate Oksana. "You're welcome." Rico said and then he laughed. Oksana did not laugh. Private saw some apple pie. "Ooh. Look! How much is it for one slice of pie?" Private asked. "Twenty-five cents." Oksana said. "Private, you had enough junk food for one day." Skipper said. "Skipper. And it's not for me." Private said. "Fine." Skipper said. Rico regurgitated a quarter. "Thank you." Oksana said. She handed a piece of pie to Private. "Enjoy." Oksana said. "Thanks." Private said and he ran upstairs. "I wonder what Private's going to do with that pie." Skipper said.

 **To Be Continued.**


	16. Chapter 16

Skipper looked at Rico. "Don't look at me. I have no idea." Rico said. Private knocked on the bedroom door where Kowalski was. There was no answer. Since there was no answer, Private walked in. "Hey Kowalski. I brought you some apple pie." Private said. "Thanks Private." Kowalski said. "You can put it by the bed." Private put the pie on the side of the bed and took out his ruby. "Kowalski, here's my ruby." Private said and put it on the bed. Kowalski was holding the ruby and tears were falling down from his eyes. Quickly, Private grabbed a tissue box and put it by Kowalski. "Well I better go." Private said. Kowalski waved to Private and Private waved back. Private left the room. He was going back downstairs, but Skipper and Rico caught him. "Crikey! Hello." Private said. "Private, what are you doing?" Skipper asked. "And where's the pie?" Rico asked.

"I gave it to Kowalski." Private said. "You were supposed to leave Kowalski alone Private." Skipper said. "I know. I'm sorry. I was just trying to cheer him up." Private said. "I can't believe that he's depressed." Skipper said. Rico started singing. "He's depressed." Rico said. "No singing." Skipper said. "Sorry." Rico said. "Come on guys, we really have to leave Kowalski alone." Skipper said. Skipper and his two brothers went downstairs. Meanwhile, Dr. Blowhole and Odd Todd made it to a hotel. "We're here." Dr. Blowhole said. "Finally. We're been walking for three hours." Odd Todd said. "I know that." Dr. Blowhole said. He knocked on the door. A random person opened the door. She was confused. "Hello." she said.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Blowhole and this is Odd Todd. We're looking for nine agents and four pen-gu-ins." Dr. Blowhole said. "Pen-gu-ins?" the woman asked. "Penguins." Odd Todd said. "Oh. I'm sorry but there are no agents or penguins here." the woman said. "But how can that be? This hotel is the only one that is on top of a mountain." Dr. Blowhole said. "I'm sorry." The woman said and she closed the door. "It's safe." she said. Skipper, Rico, Private, and all the other agents walked over to the woman. The woman zapped herself with Oscar's Flipflop-inator and the woman turned out to be Olive. "Thanks partner." Otto said. "Great job Agent Olive." Ms. O said. "You showed those two villains." Oscar said. "Skipper, how do we make Kowalski feel better?" Private asked. "Well he's depressed about Doris." Skipper said. Then Skipper looked at the time. "Oh my. Look at the time. It's late."

The Girls were in the first room and the boys were in the second room. Olive, Oona, Ms. O, Olympia, Oksana, and Dr. O walked in. "So this is where we sleep?" Olive asked. "I think so." Ms. O said. "I still don't know what's the big deal of that dolphin, Doris." Oona said. "She's Kowalski's crush. Goodnight." Ms. O said. The girls fell asleep. In the second room, Otto, Otis, Oscar, Skipper, Private, and Rico were asleep. Kowalski woke up and walked into the bathroom. Back outside, Odd Todd and Dr. Blowhole sat down on the floor. "This is stupid. You said that was the only hotel that was on the mountain!" Odd Todd yelled. "Zip it. I don't want to hear it." Dr. Blowhole said. "Fine." Odd Todd said. "I'm out of here." Odd Todd walked away.

"You don't even know this place. Luckily I do. There is a evil lair in all fifty states." Dr. Blowhole said. Odd Todd walked back. It was now seven fifteen in the morning, the agents were asleep. The penguins were up. All of the penguins except for Kowalski were up. To be considerate, Skipper decided to make the bed, even though a maid will come in as soon as they leave to make it, but Skipper did it anyway. "Kowalski, I want you to get up and put the laundry in the washing machine." Skipper said. Kowalski got up. However, instead of going downstairs, he walked into the closet.

Five minutes pasted. Private was getting worried. "Skipper? Where's Kowalski?" Private asked. "I told him to put the laundry in the washing machine." Skipper said. "Where did he go?" Rico asked. "I'm not sure." Skipper said. Then he saw that the picture of Doris was missing. "Where's the picture of Doris?" Skipper asked. "Oh no. Check everywhere." Rico and Private nodded. In the first room, the girls were waking up. "Morning." Ms. O said. "I'll cook the breakfast." Oksana said. "Thanks Oksana." Olympia said. Oksana walked downstairs.

"I wonder if the boys are up." Olive said. "Doesn't matter. Lets have some girl time." Oona said. "Okay." Dr. O said. Back in the second room, Skipper, Rico, and Private were looking for Kowalski. "Kowalski!" Skipper yelled. "Kowalski." Rico said. "Where are you?" Private asked. Otis woke up. "Skipper? Rico? Private? What are you doing up?" he asked. "I told Kowalski to put the laundry in the washing machine, but I can't find him." Skipper said. Otto woke up. "Is it possible that he walked in the closet?" Otto asked. Skipper opened the closet and he found Kowalski. Kowalski was in the closet, holding the picture of Doris, and crying. "Thanks Otto." Skipper said. Oscar was up an hour ago. He walked in.

"Guys come on. Oksana made breakfast." He said. "Oscar? I didn't even see you wake up." Otis said. "Oh that's because I was up one hour ago." Oscar said. "Lets go guys." Skipper said. Kowalski walked back in the bed. "I rather stay here." He said. "You sure you don't want to join us?" Otto asked. "I'm sure." Kowalski said. "Alright. You know where to find us." Skipper said. The boys went out of the room and Kowalski stayed in the bed.

 **To Be Continued.**


	17. Chapter 17

The girls were downstairs talking in the dining room. "OMG! I remember that." Oona said. She was trying to act like a teenager. "Of course you do." Ms. O said. The boys walked in. "Oh and here come the guys." Olive said. "Hey boys. What's up?" Olympia asked. Dr. O saw all the boys except for Kowalski. "Where's Kowalski?" Dr. O asked. "He's still in the bed." Otis said. "Oh yeah. I totally forgot." Olive said. "Isn't he sick?" Olympia asked. "He's love sick." Oscar corrected. "Guys, the breakfast is ready." Oksana said. "Poor Kowalski." Olympia said. Oksana was counting in her head. She was seeing if everyone was present. "Where's Kowalski?" Oksana asked. "Still in the bed." Skipper answered.

"He's upset." Otto said. Oksana cooked breakfast for everyone. "But everyone's food is ready." Oksana said. "Rico and I can give it to him." Private said. "Yeah." Rico said. "Great idea boys." Skipper said. Oksana handed the plate with the food to Private and Private and Rico were going to go upstairs, but Ms. O stopped them. "Hang on! This is not a bed and breakfast! He is not having breakfast in bed!" Ms. O yelled. Skipper stared at Ms. O. "Don't give me those angry eyes Skipper." Ms. O said. "Kowalski is my brother! If he wants to have breakfast in bed, he can!" Skipper yelled. "Wrong! I'm in charge!" Ms. O screamed. "Well I'm the leader of the penguins!" Skipper yelled. Ms. O and Skipper were still arguing. "Guys! Stop!" Otto yelled. Oscar blew a whistle. There was total silence. "Thank you." Otto said.

"Anytime. Now stop yelling. Skipper, you are in charge of the penguins. You can give Kowalski the food in the room if you want to. Ms. O, let the penguins do what they want. I know you're in charge of the squad, but you're not in charge of the penguins." Oscar said. Then everyone heard footsteps. Private gasped and hid behind Skipper. "Who is that?" Private asked. The footsteps got louder. "Crikey! It's getting louder." Private said. "Oh come on. It's just Kowalski. Don't be a scaredy cat." Oona said. "Oona, stop." Oscar said. Kowalski sighed. "Good morning." he said.

"Hello Kowalski." Dr. O said. "Morning." Olive said. "How are you feeling?" Olympia asked. "Are you feeling better?" Otis asked. "Are you sure you're not coming down with something? Because it seems like something else is happening with you." Ms. O said. "I'll take his temperature." Dr. O said. She took out a thermometer and put it in Kowalski's mouth. "If Kowalski's not sick, can we do something?" Private asked. "Berry picking!" Rico yelled. "We can pick strawberries." Oscar said. The agents didn't think the blueberries were ready to be picked yet. They just started. Rico thought that everyone was going to pick straws.

"Straws! Yay! We're picking straws!" He yelled. Private, Olympia, and Olive laughed. "No Rico. Not straws, strawberries." Otto said and he laughed. Dr. O took the thermometer out of Kowalski's mouth. "Well?" Skipper asked. "Is he alright?" Private asked. "Well he doesn't have a temperature. He's not sick. He's love sick." Dr. O said. "What can cure his love sickness?" Olive asked. "I'm not sure. I think his crush can." Dr. O said. "Well that's impossible." Skipper said. Kowalski walked back upstairs. "Why is he acting like a cry baby?" Oona asked.

"Oona, leave him alone!" Oscar yelled. "Okay. The kitchen is closed." Oksana said. Oscar looked online. In fact, the blueberries are in season. They are ready to pick. "Guys, we actually can pick blueberries." Oscar said. "Nice." Olive said. "Excuse me guys. I need to talk to Kowalski. Rico, Private, come with me." Skipper said. Private, Rico, and Skipper walked upstairs. Ten minutes later, the agents and the penguins were in a car. Ms. O called a car to pick them up. "Nice ride." Rico said. "Yeah. This is relaxing." Skipper said. "I'm not sure if Kowalski's having a nice time." Private said. Otto looked at Kowalski. "Kowalski?" Otto asked. "You okay?" Oscar asked. Kowalski shook his head. Private just heard a ghost story on the radio. "There's no such thing as ghosts right?" He asked. "Oh Private, calm down. There's no suck thing. It's all a myth." Skipper said. "Oh Doris." Kowalski said.

Meanwhile, Dr. Blowhole and Odd Todd were taking a walk. "Why don't we just give up?" Odd Todd asked. "What? No. We are not giving up! We will find your agent friends and my pen-gu-ins." Dr. Blowhole said. "Okay. Whatever you say." Odd Todd said. "They have to be here." Dr. Blowhole said. "Don't you remember yesterday? We went to a hotel that was on the mountain and it was the wrong one." Odd Todd said. "Oh so we're having that argument again?" Dr. Blowhole asked. Dr. Blowhole and Odd Todd were arguing again.

It was now one o nine pm. The penguins went blueberry picking and they just had lunch and they had a great time. The agents were also with them. They are now in the car. "Kowalski, how are you feeling?" Skipper asked. "I don't want to talk about it." Kowalski said. "He's still love sick." Private said. "Should we call a doctor?" Rico asked. "Guys, he's not ill. He's upset." Skipper said. Rico looked at the blueberries. "No." Skipper said. "Aw! Rico said. "I'm glad that we were able to pick blueberries." Private said. "Same here young Private." Skipper said. "Yeah!" Rico yelled and picked one berry up. Skipper saw Rico. "Rico!" Skipper yelled.

Rico ate the berry. "Spit it out soldier." Skipper said. Rico regurgitated the berry. "Ugh. Uh you can keep that one." Skipper said. Rico ate the berry again. They went back to the hotel. "Agents, penguins, lets get ready. The bus will be here any minute." Ms. O said. "Okay Ms. O." Otto said and he picked up Kowalski. "Oh Kowalski." Private said. The bus came and picked up the agents and the penguins and they went back to the squad. Odd Todd and Dr. Blowhole gave up. Then after a few days later, all of the agents and the penguins got along very well.

 **The End.**


End file.
